


Whatever the Weather

by pony_express



Series: A - Z Dead Poet's Society Drabbles [23]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Winter hugs and summers hugs don't feel the same, but they mean the same





	Whatever the Weather

The cold winter nights are always the warmest for Neil. He'd wrapped in the arms of his lover and duvet, all smug and he feels warm inside too. Gushing with love, all smitten and cosy as he wraps his arms around Charlie in return.

As the snow melts and the days become longer and hotter, and Charlie's hugs and warmth become less frequent, Neil knows and feels he is still loved. Because a summer hug is hot, but in a different way, like sticky hot and sweaty.

But whatever the weather Neil knows he's loved and that's all that matters.


End file.
